The present invention relates to a pen having a constant ink supplying device. The inner wall of the front end of the filler is installed sequentially with a barrel, a plug, a valve, a nib holder, and a nib. When writing, the nib is pressed, which causes the nib to move and the support at the front end of the nib holder to open the valve and supply ink to the nib.
In the prior art, there are two ways for feeding ink in pens. One is to directly supply ink, such as in fountain pens, and the other is by cotton tube. An ink output control is used to control the draining of ink. In the direct supplying type, there is only one valve in the ink output device. It only needs a slight force to press the output device for feeding ink. Since only one valve is used in the output device, the input ink cannot be controlled well. Furthermore, the cotton tube in the pen tube is used to absorb ink, and then by the convection of air, the ink is permeated into the front filler for writing. Since the ink absorbed by the cotton tube is finite, the lifetime of the pen is short and thus it is not economic.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a pen having a constant ink supplying device. The inner wall of the front end of the filter is installed sequentially with a barrel, a plug, a valve, a nib holder, and a nib. The cavity at the rear end of the barrel has a larger volume so as to contain more ink. When writing, since the nib is pressed, the nib moves relative to the barrel, which causes the support at the front end of the nib holder to open the valve so as to supply ink to the nib. When not writing, the valve will close so as to stop the supply of ink to the filler. The whole structure is simplified and the ink supply can be controlled effectively.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.